


The Puppy

by Lesficlover



Series: She [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/pseuds/Lesficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of She the series<br/>Kirsh-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> As usual : I own nothing.  
> Italic = Kirsh Thought  
> Bold= Reference to LaFontaine  
> English isn't my native language. Every mistake is my own. Please feel free them to me. I'll correct them.

She: the serie

2\. The Puppy

 

It has been 3 months. 3 months since they really were friends. The kind of friends you know would take the hit for you in an apocalypse. Hell, Danny saved his life 3 months ago. And they became  _bros_  that day.

 

Shortly after that, the girls and him started to have Wednesday night picnic.  _Bad Kirsh! Stop missgendering!_ The girls, LaFontaine and him started to have Wednesday night picnic.

 

And this Wednesday was no exception. This week, he was in charge of the booze. Getting the cask of beer on the roof top hadn't been as easy as he thought it would be. But damn! Seeing Danny and Laura as pleased as they usually were would be worth it!

 

Kirsh took a moment just to enjoy the night. Over time, all of these girls-  _Damn! Again? I thought I was getting better._ Over time, all of these persons became his bros. Although, he wasn't sure if he could or wanted to consider Danny as a bro.  _'Cause dude, I could never think of a bro the way I think of Danny. Alone, at night, in my bed._ _Stop it man! Danny's a bro!_ _I_ _can't!_

 

The poor boy was fighting with himself, and the oblivious Danny -who wasn't aware of the problem- chose that moment to pop-up behind him and started wrestling with the puppy-eyed-boy.

 

“Not cool! Never take a Zeta in traitor like that psycho-society!” Said Kirsh, but deep down, he was enjoying every momentary touch the redhead beauty was giving him.

 

Before Danny could say anything, Perry started passing along the snacks. As he was eating, the Zeta boy was looking at his friends. He was so happy for Laura and Carmilla, even if the later was scaring him from time to time.  _If only Danny and_ _I…_ _No don't go there! Don't think of that._

 

As he was kinda lost in his thought, LaFontaine stood up and walked to Perry. He felt some pride when  **they**  kissed the floor don.  _Smooth! Well done bro._ He and  **them**  had talked a bit in biology class this morning and Kirsh was happy his pep talk worked. He fought the urge to clap his hands in happiness.  _Don't clap, it's rude dude!_

 

“I should have told you this sooner Perry. I love you.” Said LaFontaine.

 

The incredible joy filling his heart was quickly replaced by horror has he watched his best bro falling back off the roof top. As fast as he could, he reached the edge of the roof close second to Carmilla, only to see -meters down- a motionless LaFontaine. He ran back, going down the stairs faster than ever. His heart beating hard in his chest.  _Please let_   _ **them**_   _be alive._ _ **They**_   _can't die!_ _ **They**_   _know_ _ **they**_ _'re loved! Do_ _ **they**_ _? Did I tell_ _ **them**_   _ **they're**_   _my best bro?_

 

Many nasty thoughts passed through his mind as he reached ground level, only to discover Carmilla holding on LaF's body - **their**  dead body _-_  close to her heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr kamloth.tumblr.com


End file.
